


Cold nights and bright lights

by thequeerkhaleesi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Annie Leonhart, Asexual Character, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeerkhaleesi/pseuds/thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen years ago Sasha Braus and Connie Springer met and became best friends. Two years ago Connie realized his feelings for Sasha weren’t strictly platonic. A year and a half ago Sasha realized she couldn’t live without him. On New Year’s Eve 2014 after years of denying their feelings for each other a kiss at midnight seals the deal.</p><p>Now eleven months later Sasha and Connie are living together in domestic bliss. Or at least as much bliss as two second year university students can manage. The first holiday season as a couple is often seen as trial by fire. With close friends and family members all demanding their love and attention at once will they find time for themselves? Will they survive this holiday season with their sanity intact?</p><p>Edit: Discontinued</p><p>Cold nights and bright lights is a collection of moments within the first holiday season of Sasha Braus' and Connie Springer's relationships. Cold nights and bright lights is about the love between friends and family and the memories we make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold nights and bright lights

 The snow that had once been so beautiful and light this morning had quickly become a nuisance. The light breeze that once blew the snowflakes softly to the ground has become sharp like a knife. The snow has become more and more dense as the day went on. The road that had been merely dusted when I had left for school hours ago was becoming hard to navigate. Snow is piling up everywhere.

It seems like everyone and their dog has forgotten how to drive including me. Traffic in the downtown area near our apartment was nearly at a standstill. I don’t particularly like driving, especially during winter. I’ve always been a nervous driver and it seems to get worse the more snow or rain there is. 

If it weren’t for the fact that we both had late nights yesterday we could have walked. I would have insisted that we walked to our destination. Connie stayed up all night yesterday cramming for his English final. I had to pull a double shift at the diner and could barely stand up this morning. When I woke up Connie was still at his desk hunched over the material he was so desperately trying to remember. He looked terrible so I sent him to bed for an hour and a half and woke him up before leaving myself. Picking him up from his exam this afternoon so we could go shopping was the least I could do. He practically fell asleep the second he buckled in.

Connie has worked so hard to keep up his average all semester long. If he doesn’t keep his grades up his track scholarship might be at risk. Track and field is one of the most important things in his life. If I want to make this relationship work I’ll have to make a few small sacrifices. So here I am driving Connie’s rust bucket of a car to the mall while he peacefully sleep next to me. The things I do for my boyfriend. 

After what seems like days I finally pull into the parking lot of the Sina Center. In hindsight, we should have turned back ages ago and forgotten the whole thing. Two hours to get somewhere that normally takes twenty minutes is ridiculous. Tonight was our only mutually free time to get this done for at least another week.

“Hey, it’s time to wake up. We’re here” I gently nudge him.

“Five more minutes mom” he murmurs turning away from me.

“Connie Springer if I’m your mom we’ve got some problems” I nudge him until he stirs again.

“Ah jeez, Sasha what time is it” he stretches.

“Six o’clock love” I respond un-clicking my seat belt.

“How is it already six o’clock? You picked me up two hours ago” rubbing his eyes.

“It’s snowing out and people have forgotten how to drive” I deadpan. I pull myself out of the car with difficulty and look out into the snowy night.

“True, true. So what’s the plan of attack” he asks teeth chattering. He scrambles after me grabbing my hand as we walk towards the entrance.

“Well like I said yesterday we don’t have much to spare but since I pulled overtime I got time and a half. Also for some unknown reason people were tipping well” I smile. The extra money this time of the year is a big help. My parents might help me pay for my education, but everything else is up to myself and Connie.

“Maybe they’re feeling the Holiday spirit? Or maybe because the regulars know how hard you’ve been working lately? You know since Hitch quit” he squeezes my hand before he opens the door for me.

“Either way I’m not going to complain about that. Christ its cold outside” I start unbuttoning jacket tugging off my mitts with my teeth.

“I know I wish I had worn something warmer. It wasn’t this cold when I left home this morning. So how much do we have to spare between you and me” he asks focusing on the task at hand.

“I’ve got an extra twenty to add to the communal Christmas extras fund” I brush the snow out of my hair.

“Mom gave me thirty when I went over this Sunday for lunch. She told me I better be treating you right” he extends his arm towards me and I hook my arm around his. 

“You treat me well don’t you worry” I laugh.

“Okay, so we’ve got fifty to spend. We need decorations, ugly Christmas sweaters, and supper” he says. We begin walking through the mall towards our destination. Despite the prime hour there aren't many shoppers around, it’s almost deserted. It’s the first time in a while I’ve seen the mall so bare.

“Well, we have two choices. We can either make the ugly sweaters ourselves or just pick one up from a store” I list our options. I look around the mall at the beautiful decorations long since put up. It seems like holiday decorations are put up earlier and earlier each year.

“Well what do you think” he interrupts waving at Bert working at the present wrapping station as we pass by.

“Jean and I were talking late last night when we were closing up. He was saying that Value Village has really good cheap sweaters. They’ve made a section for ugly Christmas sweaters this year. Last year they ran out because they're so much in demand. He and Marco had a blast finding one for each other. Not to mention they were super cheap like five bucks cheap” I trail off.

“Sounds like a plan. Lead the way” he grins as I direct us towards the store. As we enter the store we are greeted by the scent of old clothes and musty antiques. Besides the two staff members, we’re the only one in the store. Looking around I spot the section designated for all things holiday. Half working Christmas lights are strewn across the area. There are racks upon racks of ugly sweaters and other clothing items.

“Look at all these ugly sweaters” I swoon. This is going to be so fun.

“Aren’t they great” he sighs putting his left hand over his heart.

“How about we both look for sweaters for each other? Let’s see who can find the worst one. Loser has to cook supper for a week” I ask scanning the racks surrounding us.

“You’re on Sash”

“Alright so find a few terrible sweaters and meet me at the changing room” I wink at him. I’m going to win this competition if it’s the last thing I do. This is what I love about us, we understand each other on a deeper level. People seem to think we’re just a pair of jokers, but Connie and I are so much more than that. Yeah, we enjoy having fun together but when things get tough Connie is always there to support me. We’re serious when we need to be but, we prefer not to if we don’t have to.

“Got it” he yells interrupting my thoughts as he disappears behind a rack. Running through the racks, I look for the weirdest things I can find. A sweater with a bucktooth Santa makes it into my pile. Passing by Connie, he grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss. I think I might feel his cellphone vibrate, but I don't want to ruin the moment. Laughing it off I continue to speed walk around the section as the workers give me the evil eye. Several minutes later I have six sweaters in my arms. Each sweater more terrible than the last and I head towards the changing room. Connie is already waiting for me leaning against one of the doors.

“Ready to lose Braus” he asks handing me over his selection.

“Not a chance Springer” I shove him. Taking the sweaters, I enter the stall next to him.  

“Can you believe that we’ve been together for nearly a year” I ask tugging off my shirt. I pick up the first sweater and begin to giggle. The sweater has a baby Jesus wearing sunglasses in a manger. Written in spray paint against the brick wall behind the manger are the words Birthday boy. Angles who look like they’re about to drop the hottest single of 2015 surround the holy family… not bad. Connie’s mother would have a cow if she saw that.

“It’s crazy Sash. Imagine if we had got our shit together years ago instead of waiting for so long”

“Well, we were both stubborn. Neither of us wanted to admit it” I grunt having trouble getting the sweater off.

“Everyone knew, though. How many times did the gang try and fail to get us together over the years” he calls.

“More times than I care to remember” I laugh picking up the next sweater.

“It’s silly isn’t it”

“Yeah” the snowman sweater I try on doesn’t seem to like me. It’s way too itchy even for me and I’ve worn homemade sweaters for years. Over the next few minutes, there’s a silence between the two of us as we try on a few more sweaters.

“I’m glad I took the leap and kissed you last New Year’s Eve” he says out of the blue.

“I think everyone and their dog was happy” I pick up the disgustingly neon sweater off the floor. There’s florescent tinsel super glued to the sweater in the shape of an angel.

“You could have done it too Sasha. You’re always complaining about gender roles being forced on people. You’re a strong, capable woman. You could have always kissed me or asked me out first. Why didn’t you do it”

 “ Shhhhh Conrad. Are you ready to come out now” I ask avoiding the question. I know that I really don’t want to have this conversation now in the middle of Value Village. I decide that the Jesus sweater is probably the best sweater. It might not be the ugliest, but I could see myself wearing it even on regular days. It’s so weird it’s cool.

“Yeah” he calls as we both exit the changing room and burst out laughing. Connie is decked out in the Feel the joy sweater I chose for him. Gloves covering strategic points of the sweater. Gold absolute gold.

“I think we both win this competition” I wipe a tear from my eye.

“Alright, baby let’s get our stuff together and go. It’s getting late” he says as I look down at my watch.

“Yikes! It’s already past seven thirty. Maybe we should skip out on supper and just get the stuff from the dollar store” I rub the back of my neck.

“Sure we can just order take out or something. I know we’re both too tired to cook” he closes the changing room door behind him. Several minutes later we’ve paid for our godawful sweaters and head towards the Dollar Tree. On our way down and across the mall, we stop to say hi to Reiner and Annie at the Christmas village. Reiner got himself a job as a part-time Santa for the mall and roped Annie into becoming an elf. 

“I’m so done with this” Reiner groans as Annie attempts to shoo away the last family. Her death stare sends the last family of the day lingering around the photo area packing. Annie looks like she’s about to murder someone.

“Well, that’s what you get for deciding you’d try out for the mall Santa gig” Connie punches Reiner's arm.

“It was easy money. I just have to be jolly and let kids sit on my lap. That and let them tell me what they want for Christmas. Few people have come by since around two o’clock. I’m so bored. The one’s that have come have been absolutely horrible. Taking the pictures is the hard part”

“I’m sure Bert’s sat on Santa’s lap hasn’t he Reiner” Connie mutters under his breath.

“Shut your mouth, Springer, I’m saving myself for marriage” he feigns shock. Bert and Reiner have been together since the dawn of time.

“Reiner you’re incredibly gay and incredibly into Bert. I don’t think Pastor Nick going to mind if you two have sex at this point” he deadpans.

“Yeah, yeah. Get going you two. Don’t you have things to do” Reiner questions us.

“We do. Come on Connie. We need to go” I take his hand. If we keep talking, we’ll never get things finished and get home at a decent hour.

“Bye, guys good luck with the rest of your shift” I call dragging Connie towards the Dollarama.

“Later guys” I hear Annie calling out from behind us. Once we get to the dollar store Connie and I go nuts. It’s almost eight o’clock and the store will begin to close in a few minutes. I pause for a moment and Connie pulls me towards him and is just about to say something when his cell phone go off. He groans and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.

“It’s my mama”

“It’s always your mama Connie”

“You’re mom’s not that different Sasha. She calls often too”

“I am but a simple country girl with not much to her name. My mother is concerned about wealthy gentlemen callers looking for my hand in marriage” I say.

“Sasha you might have grown up on a farm but I know your parents have satellite television. Your mother who I have yet to meet in person literally runs a software and web design business. Your dad spends more time in his truck driving around than he does on the farm. You’ve got it good at home, but my mama lives on the bad side of town. Let me answer the damn phone”

“Fine” I roll my eyes.

“Give me a second. Hi, mama… wait what? No Sasha and I aren’t home, we’re out shopping. When did we get here? We got here a couple of hours ago… No, we drove over in my car. No, I haven’t looked outside lately… We’re in the mall mama it’s not like there are many windows here. Is it really that bad outside? If it’s that bad should we really even try to… no Sasha and I aren’t properly dressed. We just came from class. We only planned to be here for a while, but it’s taking longer than we planned. Well, mama, I don’t know what to do! If it’s as bad as you’re saying… Okay, I’ll do my best” he hangs up and brings his hand to his forehead.

“Connie what’s going on” I ask obviously concerned. Sounds like something bad.

“Mama says the weather is getting worse like almost blizzard like. The roads are pretty dangerous” he rubs his forehead concentrating.

“So what? She's probably exaggerating. You’ll drive home instead of me we’ll be fine” I state.

“Sash I don’t even have the winter tires on. If it’s as bad as mama says we gotta find another way home” panic in his eyes.

“Connie the buses stopped running over an hour ago” I realize as I say it out loud.

“We need to go and find Reiner” he says as a look of realization crosses his face.

“Connie what’s going on” I yell as he bolts out of the store.

“Reiner! Reiner!!! Where are you” he yells running towards the Christmas village.

“Connie did your mama call you” he says skirting around the display with Bert.

“Yeah did yours” he replies.

“Yeah, she’s freaking out and so is yours. They've been talking on the phone” he says out of breath. If Reiner isn’t calm there’s a real problem. They've been friends since birth and from what I’ve made out their mothers grew up together too. If the mama’s are calling each other, this is serious. We’re in some serious trouble.

“Shit” he begins to look scared.

“You don’t have the winter tires on” Reiner asks.

“N…n…no, I’m supposed to be taking the car to the shop tomorrow morning. We’re screwed. Sasha and I can’t walk home if it is as bad as the…the…they’re saying. We’re not dressed for the we…we..weather” Connie stutters.

“How far is your apartment from here again” Reiner paces back and forth in front of us attempting to form a plan.

“On a normal day it’s around tw…twenty minutes’ drive” Connie says trying to calm himself down.

“How much room do you have in your apartment” Annie huffs jogging towards us.

“Enough? Why” he raises an eyebrow.

“I checked out how bad it is outside after Reiner’s mama called. It’s real bad. Like we need to leave ASAP or we’re going to be stuck here overnight. Your apartment is our best bet to wait out the storm” she says handing Reiner back his hat. 

“What about Kit and Greg? They’re so tiny they won’t be able to keep themselves warm! I can't leave them overnight” Bert starts hyperventilating. Of course, he would be freaking out about the kittens he and Reiner just adopted. I need to calm him down or things are going to go to hell in a hand basket. Once Bert loses it everyone else is soon to follow.

“This is crazy. What are we going to do? What are we going to do” Connie starts to panic.

“I don’t know! I don’t know… I just don’t know” Reiner voice getting progressively louder.

“Calm down Reiner. You’re just making things worse. If you’re not calm Bert won’t be. Everyone needs to calm down. Come on guys you need to chill. We’re going to get through this okay? Everything’s fine” I try to deescalate the problem. It’s no use they’re not going to listen to me. Looking over at Annie I beg silently for help. I know what they need but I can’t give it to them, only Annie can.

“Everyone QUIET. Braun” Annie roars.

“Yes ma’am” he stiffens up years of civil air patrol training taking over.

“You. You’re going to drive the five of us to Sasha and Connie’s. Get going to get the car shoveled out”

“Yes ma’am”

“Springer”

“Yes ma’am” he looks up at her.

“The five of us are going to have to stay overnight together. It’ll be a miracle if we can even get to your place let alone ours. When we get there you will be in charge of emergency preparations. In all likelihood, the power will be off and we will lose heat fast. You need to find all the warmest clothes, blankets, anything you can find. Follow Reiner” she commands.

“Got it” he mock salutes her. Annie raises an eyebrow and he is shut down quickly.

“Bert” her eyes and voice soften.

“Yes Annie”

“You will need to hold Sasha’s and I’s hand and keep us safe. If we keep each other warm and safe all night we’ll be able to go and help Kit and Greg in the morning. Everything is going to be okay. Can you do that” she places her hand on him.

“I think I can manage that” he smiles beginning to gradually calm down.

“Now let’s go before we get stuck here. Sasha did you or Connie leave anything important that you can’t live without” she asks as I shake my head no.

“Thanks for getting them straightened out Annie” I whisper as Bert takes both of our hands. We  quietly make our way towards the exit.

“No problem Sasha. Somebody has to keep our boys in line during a crisis” she muses. Reiner and Connie farther ahead of us have already gotten to the SUV and have begun to dig it out. Bert lets go of our hands, grabs the keys from Reiner and starts warming up the car. The snow is coming down harder and faster than before. The wind is blowing our hair in our faces. I feel like my face is going to fall off. Annie and I are shaking we're so cold. It's terrifying. Bert motions for us to get in the back and wraps a blanket around us. 

"You two need to stay warm. You're not dressed for this. Stay here" Bert says quickly shutting the door behind us. Two minutes later the three boys jump into the car.

"I hope you're fastened in tight guys. This is going to be a bumpy ride. Hold on" Reiner grunts from the front putting the car in reverse. He barely has control of his car. If Connie and I had tried to go home ourselves we never would have gotten out of this parking lot.

"Oh my god" Annie points as she notices a car smashed into a lamp post abandoned by the driver. Maneuvering around it, we decide it would be better to take our time. All around us cars are crawling towards home if they're even working at all. This storm has seemed to take not just us but most of the city by surprise. People are slipping and sliding around both in and out of cars. 

Everyone is deathly silent, nobody wants to disturb Reiner's driving. He's our only hope to get home safely. Reiner occasionally swears when we have to change directions or avoid obstacles. I don't blame him. The entire car ride is tense. Bert ends up coming under the blanket with Annie and I and swiftly falling asleep. I think it's better that he not look outside anyways. We're all too close and with not enough space to be able to properly help him out with a panic attack if the need arose.

Ages later we finally arrive at our apartment complex. Reiner does his best to park  near the curb with not much luck. We all sigh in relief and get out of the car. That was the scariest car ride of my life. As Annie had predicted the power is off. We now have to climb up the six flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator. Finally reaching our apartment Annie takes control once again.

"Connie like I said before I need you to go through yours and Sasha's closet to find sweaters, blankets anything really to keep us warm. Sasha look through your cupboards to see what non-perishable food you have. We all need to eat something soon or we're going to pass out. Sasha, Connie do we have your permission to pull your mattress off your bed"

"Yes" I say quickly throwing open the kitchen cupboards

"Why" Connie asks at the same time.

"It's already negative four outside and it's going to go down to negative twenty-two out there. We're going to have ourselves an old fashioned cuddle puddle so we don't freeze to death"

"Oh" he says heading towards the bedroom. 

"Reiner go with him and get going on the mattress. Sasha, once you're done help me with the pillows" she says pulling the pillows off the couch.

"Sure thing Annie" fishing out crackers from the cupboard and throwing them to Annie.

"What can I do Annie" Bert asks quietly rubbing his hands.

"Bert is your cell phone still working" she moves towards him and gives him a hug.

"It's working" he wraps his arms around her.

"I know you're super worried about Kit and Greg and I just had an idea. Why don't you call Mr. Pixes from down the hall and see if he can take them for the night? I know he already has a cat so he would be equipped to take care of them. I know it would make you feel a lot better if you knew they were okay" she breaks the hug.

"That's a great idea, Annie. I'm really glad you thought of it" he heads towards the door to make his call in the hallway. Ten minutes later eveything is set up. We've all eaten and are setteling down for the night. It's been a long day and we're all exhausted.

The five of us are wrapped up together on the bed with not much room to spare. Bert and Reiner are quietly snoring in each others arms. Annie has latched on to me for warmth becoming the jetpack to my spoon. Connie is facing towards me arms tight around both me and Annie. Everything is peaceful, quiet, serene.

"Sasha" Connie whispers.

"Yeah"

"You never answered my question earlier"

"Which one" 

"Why you didn't ask me out? Why did you wait so long? I was giving you all these signals but you never picked up on them"

"I guess because I was scared. I was terrified that I was imagining all these signs coming from you. I couldn't risk being wrong about that"

"Well you wern't wrong about it. I did love you and still do all these years later"

"I know. I love you too Connie" 

"I know"

"That's some Leia and Han shit right there. A Star Wars romance" Reiner sleepily says from across the matress

"Shut up Reiner" we both mutter snugguling into each other. We are warm, we are safe and all is well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Main blog ](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter of Cold nights and bright lights. I sincerely believe we need more stories about Sasha and Connie as the main pairing. This is my way of personally contributing. It may not be the greatest fanfiction out there but it's made of time and love. 
> 
> If you're wondering where you can find me:  
> I'm on Twitter as @thequeerkhaleesi  
> [My main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com)
> 
> [My writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated either here or on tumblr!


End file.
